vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley Marshall-Kenner
Hayley is a new character in Season Four. She is described as gorgeous and wildly sexy, but tough as nails and also very protective. She shares some kind of history with Tyler and will make her first appearence in the third episode of season four. http://thevampirediaries.net/season-4-spoilers-new-recurring-character-being-cast.She is also a werewolf. Hayley is a friend of Tyler's who helped him break his sire bond. She didn't know he was still alive or wealthy, though, and only found out recently that Klaus hadn't killed Tyler. (One of Klaus's hybrids told Hayley he was going to meet up with someone named Tyler) So, she shows up at the Lockwood Mansion. She's a world traveler, a bit of a tomboy, pretty ballsy and provocative. She went out to manipulate and see what she could gain from people. Hayley just doesn't have a filter. She didn't really have parental figures in her life. She's tough and tries to keep up with the boys. http://www.theinsider.com/tv/55179_Phoebe_Tonkin_Talks_Vampire_Diaries/index.html Season Four TBA Physical Appearance Hayley is a beautiful female werewolf with olive tanned skin, hazel green eyes and dark brown hair. She is quite tall, standing at 5'10. She is described as being 'wildly sexy'. Personality She is described as gorgeous and wildly sexy, but tough as nails and also very protective. Her character is seen as a bit of a tomboy and can be a bit provocative. As she is not the overly feminine type, she tries to keep up with the boys and is pretty ballsy. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Werewolves are much stronger than any Human. They are not as strong as a Vampire whilst in Human form but when it is a full moon they are more powerful than Vampires. Rose, a 560 Vampire was knocked down and overpowered by the fully transformed Werewolf, Jules. Another case was when Damon Salvatore, a 171 Vampire could barley hold off the transforming Werewolf Tyler Lockwood. *'Super Speed' - Werewolves are much faster than any Human and some Vampires. Werewolves can use this abilities in Human and Wolf form. *'Anger' - When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increases all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. *'Heightened Senses' - Werewolves have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility' - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. *'Durability' - Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Lie Detection' - Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a Werewolf is extremely lethal to normal Vampires but not to an Original. *'Full Moon' - Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Shape-Shifting' - Werewolves turn into wolves under a full moon, but they have no control over themselves. Weaknesses *'Wolfsbane' - When ingested, Wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a Werewolf's skin is exposed to Wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Device' - Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by Vampires and Werewolves. *'Broken Neck' - By breaking a Werewolves neck, it results in instant death. *'Magic' - Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of Werewolves to explode. *'Heart Extraction' - If the heart of a Werewolf is removed, it will cause instant death. Appearances Season 4 *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *4x06 *4x07 *4x08 *4x09 *4x10 Sources *Phoebe joins TVD *Interview with Phoebe Tonkin on The Vampire Diaries Trivia *Phoebe Tonkin has held various roles of supernatural beings in recent times: Mermaid (Cleo Sertori in H2O: Just Add Water), Witch (Faye Chamberlain in The Secret Circle), and now a Werewolf (Hayley in The Vampire Diaries). See Also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural